


Letters to Love

by wheniwrite28



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cockles, Letters, Love, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Series, cockles-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: Letters that explore the relationship of Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles





	Letters to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series, I am trying to write longer fics for Cockles and I have seen I am bad at dialogues so long monologues for both of them.

Hey Jensen,

We are friends right, so friends write each other letters. We are really good friends. Kind of those who share a lot of time together. You know it is the nature of the job. Jared has family here, it is funny we don't. We travel back and forth. We spend more time together now. We always did maybe. I am bad at this. Trying to piece our relationship and to define it. We find comfort. Maybe I speak for both of us. Maybe I should only speak for myself. 

I find comfort in you, when you touch me in your own ways. We touch each other a lot. I am back to we again. I love that you can't keep your hands to yourself, that I ground you as much you ground me. I wonder how does it look to the outside world but when we are together even if in front of hundreds of people, I lose sight of it. You are worse than I am but we together we are insufferable. 

Every time we are supposed to be out together, we are told to behave, But the euphoria of the fans and elation of being together, with each other we forget. We forget a lot. You are becoming worse than I ever was. I would consider myself a tease but you always go nothing or everything. There was never a in between us. And then you are suddenly everything. You are affectionate and lovely and we are in front of people and I have to be the level headed person.

I guess it is fair, I have egged you on for so long. I have teased you, I have teased the fate. I think it is coming for me. Our tenuous relationship. Why does people assume we are more? We are not, why would be. We may share more than we with other people, we might talk more, spend time with each other. We kiss some times. Wow, I don't know where that come from. We are not PDA people. We can't be. There is a facade we made.

We are more in front of the people, a parody of our relationship- exaggerated- over the top. But underneath it is all real. The way you look at me, the way I look at you. It is there with me. I am more reluctant to say those words to you but you are generous with your love. With everyone in your life, and I am included. How much joy I feel to be included. I love our banter. I know I am going off target, I did tell you I can't express how much you mean to me.

I would deflect- I would say I need you and then it would be me being Dean and you knowing, knowing that I love you. It is not even a relationship but it is what we are. It is what we make us work. We just are. 

Love,  
Mish


End file.
